


No BS

by tariana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana





	No BS

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he found himself shoved unceremoniously into what appeared to be either a large storage closet or a tiny office, and Chanyeol slammed the door shut behind him, advancing on Baekhyun, who watched expectantly from his place, leaning against the wall his back had hit when Chanyeol shoved him.

Those long legs crossed the room in only a second, the taller man’s eyes bright and his usually goofy smile almost predatory. A button actually went flying as Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s shirt out of his pants, and did those things even happen in reality? Apparently they did, Baekhyun thought, unable to do anything but watch as Chanyeol dropped to his knees, making quick work of getting Baekhyun’s pants open.

His head fell back to hit the wall and his hands fisted in Chanyeol’s hair, and there was wet heat around him and it was over far, far too soon.

Joonmyun found them in the hallway afterward, Baekhyun still awkwardly tucking his shirt in, hoping to hide the missing button from the members, the coordi-noona, and the audience and wondering what his odds of actually doing that are.

He looked up at Chanyeol, whose mouth was swollen and red, and had to close his eyes briefly as sense memory hit, and he thought quickly of something very unarousing.

Joonmyun grabbed one of each of their hands, hauling them along to the room backstage, berating them for almost being late.

Chanyeol just grinned at Baekhyun over Joonmyun’s head.

Baekhyun grinned back.


End file.
